Ikenai Borderline
, translated as Forbidden Borderline, is an insert song sung by Walküre. It was first used as the ending song to Mission 0.89/Mission 01 of the Macross Δ television series. This song was first released on the digital single, Ikenai Borderline (Single) as the only track. It was the first single to be released by Walküre. Appearances Macross Δ * Mission 1, Prologue on the Battlefield sung by Walküre, later joined in by Freyja Wion, continue into ending. * Mission 2, Ready for the Audition continued from the end of Mission 1, Prologue on the Battlefield. * Mission 13, Passionate Diving sung by Walküre, interupted by the detonation of a reactive bomb. Lyrics http://www.lyrical-nonsense.com/lyrics/walkure/ikenai-borderline/ Romaji = Mitsumeatte koi wo shite Mugamuchuu de oikakete Dakedo motto shiritakute meramera shiteru Negau hodo nazo ga fue Omou hodo netsu ni naru Dakara motto tobikomu no mikai no sekai ah Koi toka yume toka daredemo shinjiru kedo Sokosoko semenakya tsumannai yo Girigiri ai ikenai bōdārain nani do G demo Subete kowashite miseru Kirikirimai saranaru G he to ishiki ga tokeru Karada wa seigyo funou icchau kamo ne Fuzakeatta tomodachi to Motomeatta ano hito to Mata aeru hi no tame ni giragira shiteru Hikaru hodo kage wa deki Moeru hodo hai ni naru Hashiru hodo miete kuru abunai rain ah Jiyuu mo heiwa mo nozomeba umareru kedo Motamota shitetara kusacchau yo Girigiri ai abunai boodaaresu hijoushiki da ne Mada kasoku shiteiru yo Kirikirimai genkai ten nara nurikaete ii Hakai to saisei kara watashi ga dekiru Girigiri ai ikenai bōdārain nani do G demo Subete kowashite miseru Kirikirimai saranaru G he to ishiki ga tokeru Karada wa seigyo funou icchau kamo ne Girigiri ai ikenai bōdārain moetsuki nagara Mada kagayaite miseru Kirikirimai anata no tame ni mirai no tame ni Nando kudaketechitte mo Aisuru koto de Umarekawaru Aisaretakute Ikite kaeru |-| Kanji = 見つめ合って恋をして 無我夢中で追いかけて だけどもっと知りたくて　メラメラしてる 願うほど謎が増え 思うほど熱になる だからもっと飛び込むの　未開の世界　ah 恋とか夢とか誰でも信じるけど ソコソコ攻めなきゃつまんないよ ギリギリ愛(あい)　いけないボーダーライン　難易度Gでも すべて壊してみせる キリキリ舞い　さらなるGへと　意識が溶ける 体は制御不能　いっちゃうかもね ふざけ合った友達と 求め合ったあの人と また会える日のためにギラギラしてる 光るほど影はでき 燃えるほど灰になる 走るほど見えてくる　危ないライン　ah 自由も平和も望めば生まれるけど モタモタしてたら腐っちゃうよ ギリギリ愛　あぶないボーダーレス　非常識だね まだ加速しているよ キリキリ舞い　限界点なら　塗り替えていい 破壊と再生から私が出来る ギリギリ愛(あい)　いけないボーダーライン　難易度Gでも すべて壊してみせる キリキリ舞い　さらなるGへと　意識が溶ける 体は制御不能　いっちゃうかもね ギリギリ愛　いけないボーダーライン　燃え尽きながら まだ輝いてみせる キリキリ舞い　あなたのために　未来のために 何度砕け散っても 愛することで 生まれ変わる 愛されたくて 生きて帰る |-| English = Locking glances, I fall in love. Completely absorbed, I'm pursuing you. But I still want to know more... I'm burning up inside! The more I wish to know, the more mysteries there are. The more I think about it, the higher my fever goes. So I want to dive further into this unexplored world, ah... Everyone believes in love and dreams, But if you never go on the offensive, they're just a bore! Love at the edge, of a forbidden borderline! Even if the difficulty reaches "G", I'll still break through it all! Dancing 'round and 'round - toward an even greater "G"! My consciousness melts away, As my body becomes inoperable... I might just make it to climax! Those friends I used to fool around with, The one I sought after, I'm dazzling bright so I can see them again someday! But the more I shine, the more the shadows form, The more I burn, the more things turn to ash, The more I run, the more that dangerous line comes into sight, ah... Just wishing for freedom and peace will bring them to life, But if you let them sit for too long, they'll just rot away! Love at the edge, of a dangerous border-less; it doesn't make any sense, I'm still accelerating! Dancing 'round and 'round, if this is the limit, we'll just rewrite it, This cycle of destruction and repair makes me who I am. Love at the edge - of a forbidden borderline! Even if the difficulty reaches "G", I'll still break through it all! Dancing 'round and 'round, toward an even greater "G"! My consciousness melts away, As my body becomes inoperable... I might just make it to climax! Love at the edge, of a forbidden borderline! As I burn all the way out, I'll still manage to keep on shining! Dancing 'round and 'round, for your sake... for the sake of the future, No matter how many times I'm smashed to pieces! By loving, I am reborn. Wishing to be loved, I'm brought back to life. Disambiguation *'Ikenai Borderline' was released on the digital single Ikenai Borderline (Single) and on the single Ichido Dake no Koi Nara / Rune ga Pika tto Hikattara as track 3. *'Ikenai Borderline (Instrumental)' was released on the single Ichido Dake no Koi Nara / Rune ga Pika tto Hikattara as track 6. *'Ikenai Borderline ~album version~' was released on the album Walküre Attack! (Album) as track 11. References External Links *UtaMacross Wiki Category:Macross Δ Category:Macross Δ Songs Category:Endings Category:Music Category:Insert Songs